


【瞳耀】疗伤药

by Tsukane



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukane/pseuds/Tsukane
Summary: 车，沙发，后入，甜的。





	【瞳耀】疗伤药

　　展耀在家里的床上翻来覆去。  
　　虽说现在一个人占了一张双人床，有足够的地方供他翻滚，但是他无法安心入睡。  
　　自白羽瞳去外地执行任务已经过了一周多了，得知他在任务中受伤，当时还在SCI办公室里坐着的展耀当即跳起来想去白羽瞳住院的医院守着，起码去探望一下，却被包局制止了。  
　　其实包局说的也对，白羽瞳不在，SCI需要展耀稳定军心。因此极为不爽的展耀只好又坐回办公室里，满心都在想着白羽瞳到底怎么样了。  
　　所幸白羽瞳受的不是致命伤，只是需要住院好好治疗几天。在得到了这个消息之后，展耀总算定了心。然而没有白羽瞳每天与他一起上下班，没了专车是小事儿，身边缺了熟悉的人才是让他最难以适应的事。  
　　展耀想，从前自己也并非不能过日子。可是和白羽瞳住在一起之后，一切就变了。他开始惯于身边有那个人的存在，明明是高危的职业，只要看到白羽瞳，就好像所有的风险都不再能侵袭他。虽然知道那个人再过几天就回来了，可他还是心烦意乱，他甚至想给自己开上一片艾司唑仑，来助他进入无梦的睡眠。  
　　这天展耀在上班时接到白羽瞳的消息，说后天就能出院回来了。这消息让展耀立刻开始思索，究竟给归来的白羽瞳一个什么样的礼物，以庆祝他们重逢。这本该是有些可笑的想法，但在展耀看来，这便是他们之间的仪式。  
　　还有两天时间。展耀回过神来，发现面前还有一堆需要他研究的卷宗。他叹了口气，又翻了一页，继续往下看。  
　　离开工作的环境，展耀又开始满脑子盘算要准备什么礼物了。各种装饰品或者随身小物，家里已经够多了，这会再买也不太合适。愁容满面的展耀乘车回家路上死活想不出个让他觉得很妙的主意，直到下了车，脑海里依旧是一团乱麻。他决定去吃顿好的，再好好睡个觉，早上起来说不定就能灵光一现了。毕竟白羽瞳的归期已定，他想他应该能睡得着……吧。  
　　事与愿违，虽然知道白羽瞳两天后就回来，可是现在身边还缺着一个人的气息。展耀抱着白羽瞳的枕头，闻着上面熟悉的温暖气味。那是只有他才能辨认的、独一无二的味道。床头的台灯已经熄灭了，城市灯火透过窗帘，映出的浅浅微光之中，展耀试图把脑海里的各种杂乱思绪摒弃，却适得其反，这些念头搅扰着他，令他不得安宁。  
　　展耀叹了口气。他想，可能又是凌晨三四点才能睡着了。  
　　窗外的喧嚣已然平息，城市滑入寂静的夜。展耀总算有些睡意，朦胧中他听到门锁的轻响，“咔嗒”一声，是锁芯开启的声音。  
　　是白羽瞳回来了吗？  
　　展耀觉得自己大概是想白羽瞳想疯了，连这样的幻听都能出现。他笑自己这么大人还是在这些事上纠缠不清，然而下一刻他就听到，灯的开关被打开的响声。  
　　从未关的门口透入暖黄色的灯光，略显昏暗的颜色是因这并非厅里的大灯，而仅仅是门口那一盏局限的顶灯。放下包，换鞋，这一切声音都是展耀所熟悉的，不会错。  
　　心跳忽然加快的展耀一个鲤鱼打挺从床上跳起来，连拖鞋都没来得及穿，披了件睡袍，衣带也没有系紧，就赤着脚跑到客厅里。  
　　“小耀？我吵醒你了？”正在把自己的鞋弯腰放到鞋柜里的白羽瞳听到声音，抬起头。  
　　“没。”展耀在白羽瞳面前停下脚步，“我没睡。”  
　　“太晚睡不好。”白羽瞳起身，往前走了一步。  
　　“你不是说后天才出院吗？”展耀皱眉，“怎么逃回来了？”  
　　“我已经好了。”白羽瞳抓住展耀的手，“所以就回来了啊。”  
　　“我不信。”展耀扭头，“你不是跟我说后天才回来的吗？提前两天痊愈了？”  
　　“准确来说，是为了突然袭击你。”说着，白羽瞳忽然抱住展耀，一把就将人推在门边的墙上。还有些犯迷糊的展耀还没反应过来是怎么回事，就被人堵住了双唇。  
　　被逼到无法说出一个字的展耀想推开面前忽然胡来的白羽瞳，然而力量上的压制不是他能逃脱的。白羽瞳的舌一次次地探入展耀的唇间，在潮湿温润的口腔中肆意游走。  
　　氧气在一点点地消失。展耀感觉自己仿佛渐近于窒息了，如同溺水得不到救助的挣扎，白羽瞳的吻就像是没过他头顶的汹涌波涛，将他淹没在水平面之下，不给他留一丝机会。  
　　“你不怕崩了伤口啊！”被白羽瞳攫取的唇终于重获自由，展耀喘着气把人推出几十厘米远，“别闹了，回来了赶紧去睡觉。”  
　　“现在睡觉？”白羽瞳歪着头看展耀，“那可不行。你就是最好的疗伤药，见到你，我什么伤都没有了。”  
　　“滚。”展耀咬着后槽牙迸出一句，“赶紧滚去睡觉！”  
　　“才不睡觉，睡你。”  
　　“少油腔滑调！”  
　　“……那好吧。”白羽瞳离开展耀几步站定，“那你帮我把茶几上的苹果拿过来好不好，我把包拎进去。”  
　　“行。”展耀一口应下，就走过去准备拿苹果。刚踏上茶几旁边柔软的地毯，白羽瞳忽然从后边猛地搂住他的腰。  
　　“你做什么！”  
　　“我不想回来就睡觉，多没意思。”  
　　白羽瞳把展耀推到沙发上。展耀双腿一软，双膝触及沙发前的地毯，而他下意识双手撑住沙发的动作反而给了白羽瞳绝妙的机会。睡袍松松垮垮地搭在肩上，轻轻一撩就能显露出其下掩盖的双腿和臀。白羽瞳一只手还环着展耀的腰，另一只手已经轻车熟路地探到身前，隔着内裤的薄薄布料，在展耀的阳具上若有似无地抚摸。  
　　“闹够了没！”展耀已经放弃身体上的抵抗了，反正历来的经验告诉他，就算抵抗了，也没什么实际性的作用。但……口头还是要再说几句以示抗议的。  
　　“就当是给我一点精神抚慰不行吗？”白羽瞳把展耀睡袍上那已经快要松开的衣带完全解下，往一边撩起。他温热的吐息靠在展耀的腰际，微微的舔舐令展耀浑身不自主地颤抖。  
　　“白Sir不养伤竟然来做这些……”展耀的声音里满是嫌弃，“有没有点长官的样子！”  
　　“没有。”白羽瞳爽快地承认了。他手上的动作还在继续，而展耀的阳具很快就顶着内裤支起了小帐篷。自觉不妙的展耀想伸手阻止他，无奈沙发实在是太软，用双手才能勉强支撑起自己的身体。  
　　“这是沙发！你注意点！”  
　　“那就直接进来了？”白羽瞳停下手。  
　　“你……”被撩拨到一半的展耀身体上希望白羽瞳继续，然而他总想着真射出来了还得洗沙发套，虽然都是白羽瞳做……可是似乎总感觉哪里不太合适。  
　　“那我就当展博士同意了。”  
　　内裤被褪到膝盖，当润滑剂的质感触到后穴，展耀才猛地反应过来：  
　　客厅哪来的润滑剂？！  
　　当然这个问题白羽瞳很快就给了他回答。白羽瞳的手指一边深入进去，一边说道：“是我走之前就备好的，我就知道你不会发现。只是回来的时间晚了几天，这是唯一出乎我预料的事。”  
　　展耀这才明白，自己被白羽瞳彻头彻尾的算计了。他紧咬牙关，打算在这人做完之前都不出声，让这个阴谋得逞的耗子不要胜利得太轻松。  
　　可是他永远都会在关于白羽瞳的事情上失算，这一次也不例外。他听到皮带解开的声音，心知这人憋了这么多天，估计是要好好地释放一次。虽然想着不发出声音，然而已经扩张好的后穴被插入那一刹那，展耀还是发出一声极轻的闷哼。  
　　“别强忍着，这是自己家，又不怕隔音不好。”  
　　“才不！”展耀说出这两个字，就又不作声了。  
　　如他所想，谋划好久这次突袭的白羽瞳一上来就没温柔过，每一下都尽所能地进到深处。本想着咬住下唇以杜绝漏出哪怕一丝的呻吟，但再这样下去，他就已然无法供给自己赖以生存的氧气了。  
　　于是展耀向白羽瞳妥协，他猛烈地喘息着，随着白羽瞳的动作而呼吸。这具身体，白羽瞳再熟悉不过了。他能精准地打击敌人的要害，也能精确地触及展耀的要害。被柔软甬道包围的阳具每次插入都会令展耀的全身如同触电般颤抖，而他更是犹如恶作剧一般，用手从腰际抚摸到胸口，轻轻揉捏着已然挺立的乳尖，而丝毫不管展耀究竟还能这样忍耐到几时。  
　　从手臂到腰，再到跪在地上的双腿，展耀感到自己全身的力气就快耗尽了。可白羽瞳仍然还没有停下的意思。那种熟悉而微妙的感觉从身下开始蔓延，原本只是涓涓细流，几秒钟之内便化作巨浪，很快就席卷全身。  
　　展耀绷紧的身躯沁出一层细密的汗水。  
　　明确意识到展耀已经被他推上了顶峰，白羽瞳更是肆意妄为，直到他在这般交融之中亦获得了最高的欢愉，将那带着些许体温的液体留在展耀体内，才心满意足地停下了动作。  
　　“你不出来啊。”展耀的声音闷闷的。  
　　“你不是提醒我这里是沙发吗？我担心出来之后就流下来了，就算不流到沙发上也得滴在地毯上，还要洗。”  
　　展耀霎时耳根一热。他小声嘟囔了一句：“要不要脸……”  
　　当阳具退出身体，浊液顺着展耀的大腿滑落。白羽瞳赶紧从边上抽了纸巾，先把那些已经流出的擦拭干净，随后又靠在展耀的耳边。低声问道：“要不要我抱你去洗？”  
　　“不要！”展耀扭头不看白羽瞳，“我自己去！”  
　　可他说着自己去，逞强想自己站起来的时候，却腿一软又落回了沙发上。白羽瞳刚草草整理完衣服，一看展耀这样又想发笑。只是怕猫挠人，没敢笑出声来。  
　　“你还盯着我看！”展耀愤恨地瞪着白羽瞳。  
　　“那我背你去洗澡。”白羽瞳在展耀面前蹲下身，“来吧。”  
　　“扶着我就行了。”展耀撇嘴。  
　　往浴室走虽然没几步路，可是展耀实在是没力气，整个人都赖在白羽瞳身上往前挪。刚走出去一米不到，他忽然想起来一件事，就问道：“你说你这样，明天还上班，怎么办？”  
　　“所以我跟所有人说的都是后天……或者说，从现在算起的明天回来，这样还能多个小假期。”白羽瞳的嘴角露出一丝怎么看怎么狡猾的笑。  
　　“那我呢！”展耀掐了白羽瞳一把。  
　　“说生病不就好了，我照顾你。”  
　　“哼！”


End file.
